Samuel L. Jackson
}}Samuel L. Jackson is an American actor who portrayed Ray Arnold in . Selected filmography *'' '' (2015) .... Nick Fury *''Kingsman: The Secret Service'' (2014) .... Valentine *'' '' (2014) .... Nick Fury *''RoboCop'' (2014) .... Pat Novak *''Turbo'' (2013) (voice) .... Whiplash *''Django Unchained'' (2012) .... Stephen *'' '' (2012) .... Nick Fury *'' '' (2011) .... Nick Fury *'' '' (2011) .... Nick Fury *'' '' (2010) .... Nick Fury *'' '' (2008) (voice) .... *'' '' (2008) .... Nick Fury *''Quantum Quest: A Cassini Space Odyssey'' (2009) (in production) (voice) .... Fear *''Lakeview Terrace'' (2008) *''Black Water Transit'' (2007) .... Jack *''Cleaner'' (2007) .... Tom *''Jumper'' (2008) .... Cox *''1408'' (2007) .... Mr. Olin *''Resurrecting the Champ'' (2007) .... Champ *''Home of the Brave'' (2006) .... Will Marsh *''Black Snake Moan'' (2006) .... Lazarus *''Snakes on a Plane'' (2006) .... Neville Flynn *''Freedomland'' (2006) .... Lorenzo Council *''Honor Deferred'' (2006) (TV) .... Narrator *''Farce of the Penguins'' (2006) (V) (voice) .... Narrator *''The Man'' (2005) .... Derrick Vann *'' '' (2005) .... *''xXx: State of the Union'' (2005) .... Agent Augustus Gibbons *''Mr. Incredible and Pals'' (2005) (V) (voice) .... Real Frozone *''Coach Carter'' (2005) .... Coach Ken Carter *''The Incredibles'' (2004) (VG) (voice) .... Frozone *''The Incredibles'' (2004) (voice) .... Lucius Best/Frozone *''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' (2004) (VG) (voice) .... Officer Frank Tenpenny *''Kill Bill: Vol. 2'' (2004) .... Rufus *''Twisted'' (2004) .... John Mills *''Country of My Skull'' (2004) .... Langston Whitfield *''S.W.A.T.'' (2003) .... Sgt. Dan 'Hondo' Harrelson *''Basic'' (2003) .... West *''xXx'' (2002) .... Agent Augustus Gibbons *''The House on Turk Street'' (2002) .... Jack Friar *'' '' (2002) .... *''Changing Lanes'' (2002) .... Doyle Gipson *''The Comeback'' (2002) *''The 51st State'' (2001) .... Elmo McElroy *''The Caveman's Valentine'' (2001) .... Romulus Ledbetter *''Unbreakable'' (2000) .... Elijah Price *''Shaft'' (2000) .... John Shaft *''Rules of Engagement'' (2000) .... Col. Terry L. Childers *''Any Given Wednesday'' (2000) .... Willie Nutter *''Deep Blue Sea'' (1999) .... Russell Franklin *''Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace'' (1999) .... Mace Windu *''Our Friend, Martin'' (1999) (V) (voice) .... Turner *''Violon rouge, Le'' (1998) .... Charles Morritz (Montréal) *''The Negotiator'' (1998) .... Lt. Danny Roman *''Out of Sight'' (1998) (uncredited) .... Hejira Henry *''Sphere'' (1998) .... Dr. Harry Adams *''Jackie Brown'' (1997) .... Ordell Robbie *''Eve's Bayou'' (1997) .... Louis Batiste *''One Eight Seven'' (1997) .... Trevor Garfield *''The Long Kiss Goodnight'' (1996) .... Mitch Henessey *''A Time to Kill'' (1996) .... Carl Lee Hailey *''Trees Lounge'' (1996) .... Wendell *''The Great White Hype'' (1996) .... Rev. Fred Sultan *''Sydney'' (1996) .... Jimmy *''Fluke'' (1995) (voice) .... Rumbo *''Die Hard: With a Vengeance'' (1995) .... Zeus Carver *''Kiss of Death'' (1995) .... Calvin Hart *''Losing Isaiah'' (1995) .... Kadar Lewis *''The Search for One-eye Jimmy'' (1994) .... Col. Ron *''The New Age'' (1994) .... Dale Deveaux *''Pulp Fiction'' (1994) .... Jules Winnfield *''Against the Wall'' (1994) (TV) .... Jamaal *''Assault at West Point: The Court-Martial of Johnson Whittaker''(1994) (TV) .... Richard Greener *''Hail Caesar'' (1994) .... Mailman *''Fresh'' (1994) .... Sam *''True Romance'' (1993) .... Big Don *'' '' (1993) .... Ray Arnold *''Menace II Society'' (1993) .... Tat Lawson *''Amos & Andrew'' (1993) .... Andrew Sterling *''Loaded Weapon 1'' (1993) .... Sgt. Wes Luger *''Fathers & Sons'' (1992) .... Marshall *''Patriot Games'' (1992) .... Lt. Cmdr. Robby Jackson *''White Sands'' (1992) (as Sam Jackson) .... Greg Meeker *''Juice'' (1992) .... Trip *''Jumpin' at the Boneyard'' (1992) .... Mr. Simpson *''Dead and Alive: The Race for Gus Farace'' (1991) (TV) .... Hatcher *''Strictly Business'' (1991) (as Sam Jackson) .... Monroe *''Johnny Suede'' (1991) .... B-Bop *''Jungle Fever'' (1991) .... Gator Purify *''The Return of Superfly'' (1990) (as Sam Jackson) .... Nate Cabot *''Goodfellas'' (1990) .... Stacks Edwards *''The Exorcist III'' (1990) .... Dream blind man *''Mo' Better Blues'' (1990) .... Madlock *''Betsy's Wedding'' (1990) .... Taxi Dispatcher (Mickey) *''A Shock to the System'' (1990) .... Ulysses (three-card monte game) *''Def by Temptation'' (1990) .... Minister Garth *''Sea of Love'' (1989) .... Black Guy *''Do the Right Thing'' (1989) (as Sam Jackson) .... Mister Señor Love Daddy *''Dead Man Out'' (1989) (TV) .... Calvin Fredricks *''Coming to America'' (1988) .... Hold-Up Man *''School Daze'' (1988) .... Leeds *''Eddie Murphy Raw'' (1987) .... Eddie's uncle (sketch) *''Magic Sticks'' (1987) (as Sam Jackson) .... Bum *''Uncle Tom's Cabin'' (1987) (TV) (as Samuel Jackson) .... George *''Ragtime'' (1981) .... Gang Member #2 *''The Trial of the Moke'' (1978) (TV) *''The Displaced Person'' (1977) (TV) *''Together for Days'' (1972) .... Stan Navigation